Remember, You're Not Apart Of Me
by yuki san1
Summary: A one shot. Slight SakuraSasuke. A song fice as well. Please read.


"Did you hear?!" A girl from the crowed Haruno Sakura was passing, squealed in delight. All Sakura wanted to do was go to the forest and have some peace and quiet.  
  
"No, what?" Another didn't squeal, but said it loud enough so Sakura could decipher it amongst everyone else's conversations.  
  
"Sasuke-kun is back, he's actually back!!!" The girl yelled in absolute happiness.  
  
Sakura froze in her spot. It had been two years since he had left. Since Sasuke left the village to gain power to kill his elder brother, Uchia Itachi. Sakura wrung her hands together uncomfortably.  
  
After he left her on the bench, un-conscience, her heart began to break, piece bye little piece, with only the small hope of Naruto to bring him back since she could not persuade him to stay. It had taken a little over a year for her to put Sasuke and her love for him behind her and move on.  
  
Which by all means, is what she was doing. But...now he had come back...Come back to break her heart again?  
  
Well, too bad for him because she wasn't going to let him near her heart again god damnit!  
  
Once Sakura trudged through the incredibly long forest, she found herself on a dirt path her and Sasuke had taken home from training when team seven was still active.  
  
She spots a tall silhouette walking down the same path as her. Sakura walked closer to see who it was and was clearly surprised when it was Sasuke's silhouette she had spotted.  
  
Upon hearing her footsteps, Sasuke turned around sharply. He had had a long day from signing back into Hokage Tower, to being chased by rabid fan girls. Everything was almost normal and he had barely even been back in Konoha in less than an hour.  
  
Sakura knew he spotted her, and she hated him for it. For knowing she was there when she wouldn't have known if she was in his place.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I see you've come back...Sasuke..." Sakura said, her voice barely above that of a soft whisper.  
  
"I've killed Itachi Sakura, and I've come back...come back to see you again Sakura." He said, little emotion in his voice but his eyes held that of a tired traveler who has been through many things to get back to where he belongs...  
  
"W-What do you mean Sasuke?"  
  
"All the cold nights I spent searching for my brother, I missed Konoha, everyone, team seven...I missed you Sakura, the most compared to everything else.  
  
Last year, she would have ran right into his muscled arms and wanted nothing more than to never leave them ever. But now...Everything's changed. Sakura still cared about Sasuke, deeply. But...'Fool me once, you're to blame. Fool me twice, I'm to blame.'  
  
And Haruno Sakura, was in fact, no fool. Her heart would not be broken by the same guy again.  
  
"Team seven in inactive Sasuke, you should know that. The day you left was the day our team became no more. A two-man team just doesn't cut it Sasuke." Sakura said, trying to sound cold, but knew she was failing.  
  
Perhaps she was trying to make him feel guilty, to make him endure a little bit of what Sakura had felt for nearly two years.  
  
"But I'm back Sakura, I came back for you. Only you."  
  
'I stand here face to face with someone I used to know,  
  
Who used to look at me and laugh,  
  
But now he claims,  
  
That he's known me for so very long,  
  
But I remember being no one,'  
  
"S-Sasuke, when you left me, I was all alone. I cried myself to sleep, every night for a month. It's took me so long to path up my broken heart." Sakura looked sternly at Sasuke. "Too long Sasuke. I will never let myself feel like that again, or I swear to Kami-sama, I will kill the person, and then myself."  
  
Sasuke's face struck Sakura as surprised, sad, and quite utterly shocked.  
  
After he regained his composure, he walked up to where Sakura was, they were only a few feet apart.  
  
"I'm here now Sakura, and I'm really sorry for putting you through so much these past two years. I'd take it all back if I could Sakura-chan, believe me. You were right. It brought me no satisfaction, only grief, when I killed Itachi."  
  
Sakura looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes. She always had loved his eyes, they were just so...pretty...She looked away from his gaze and studied his face. 'I- I think he's te-telling the truth!' Inner Sakura gasped as the thought went through her mind.  
  
"Sasuke...You never noticed me when I desperately need you to. And I'm sorry for ranting like this, but... I can't just not tell you how I truly feel."  
  
Sakura's stern face softened.  
  
'I wanted to be just like you,  
  
So perfect, so untouchable,  
  
Now you want me to be with you,  
  
Someone who used to have it all,  
  
Do you remember now,  
  
You acted like you never noticed me,  
  
Forget it,  
  
Cause the gone has come around,'  
  
"Sasuke, I wanted to be just like you, so perfect, so untouchable...but it was not meant to be. I was weak, and you saw through me...I'm sorry Sasuke..."  
  
"It's okay Sakura, will you forgive me for my stupid mistakes I made in the past?"  
  
"Sorry, Sasuke, but I won't allow you to be apart of me, or my future. I offered you all I had to give and more, and you didn't accept, it hurt...A lot..."  
  
Sasuke's expression was pained. 'I'm really sorry Sakura...'  
  
'And you're not allowed to be a part of me,  
  
Did you know me?,  
  
Or were you too preoccupied,  
  
With playing king in your small kingdom,  
  
And now the real world,  
  
Has stripped you of your royalty,  
  
And from your kingdom you're evicted,  
  
I wanted to be just like you,  
  
So perfect, so untouchable,'  
  
Sasuke closed the space between them. His face next to hers, his cheeks darken a little while Sakura's darkened a lot.  
  
Sasuke closed what little space that was between him and Sakura's lips.  
  
Sakura drew back. And pulled away from Sasuke completely.  
  
"Sakura, I know you, and you still love me." Sasuke's face darkened, but it wasn't a blush this time.  
  
'I-I do...but I can't just let you break my heart again, sorry Sasuke, find another girl.'  
  
"No, I don't. You don't know me! If you k-knew me, you wouldn't have left!" Sakura began to tear up and they were threatening to fall, but she fought them back. She would not cry over Sasuke again.  
  
Sasuke noticed her eye's and felt sad, but once again, he said. "I do know you Sakura, trust me, every time you would glance away hurt, I noticed you. But I was too afraid to admit my feelings. I know you still love me Sakura, please say it once more so I can hear."  
  
"No, I will not! I've moved on Sasuke, you should to!" Sakura glared at Sasuke. This isn't going good.  
  
"I used to have it all Sakura, all the girls I could ever want, which I didn't. I only want and care about is you."  
  
'Now you want me to be with you,  
  
Someone who used to have it all,  
  
Do you remember now,  
  
You acted like you never noticed me,  
  
Forget it,  
  
Cause the gone has come around,  
  
You're not allowed to be a part of me,  
  
Part of me,  
  
Part of me,  
  
Part of me'  
  
"You're never going to be a part of me or my future Sasuke."  
  
"Yes I will. Just say it Sakura, please. Say it for me. Tell me you love me still."  
  
Sasuke looked desperate, as if her answer would kill him where he stands if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
His eyes full of hope, love, and eagerness, but there was doubt. "Yes Sakura?"  
  
"Sasuke...You're annoying."  
  
It took a lot of will power for Sasuke not to let his jaw drop down to the floor.  
  
'You're never going to be a part of me,  
  
You're never going to be a part of me,  
  
You're never going to be a part of me,  
  
You're never going to be a part of me,  
  
You're never going to be a part of me,  
  
You're never going to be a part of me,  
  
Do you remember now,  
  
You acted like you never noticed me,  
  
Forget it,  
  
Cause the gone has come around,  
  
You're not allowed to be a part of me,  
  
Part of me,  
  
Part of me,  
  
Part of me.'  
  
'Sakura,' thought Sasuke, 'I won't give up on you like you did me.'  
  
'Sasuke,' thought Sakura, 'I may never feel love again, but...I might try... It'll take time.'  
  
And with that, Sasuke and Sakura walked in silence, each other deep in thought about the other. And eventually they split at the conjunction between Sasuke's house and Sakura's.  
  
(AN: Hello, my first one shot, slight Sakura/Sasuke. I've left the ending open incase I might want to continue this story. So please review and tell me if I should make another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or "Remember Me" from "Hoobastank"  
  
Helpful reviews appreciated, flames will be disregard and will have a review remove placed upon them...have a nice day!  
  
== Byes! 


End file.
